Talk:Bill McDonagh
Nickname Um... Isn't Bill short for William? EDlTʘR •taIk• 05:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *No Will would be short for William. Drsdino 06:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sometimes Bill is a nickname of William, but in this case we can't know for sure if it is a nickname or his actual name. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) --- I would like to say something about the name of McDonagh. Bill or Billy are some of the shorts for William. In the novel BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 7 in Arcadia, 1955 while Bill and Julie Langford speak, Sander Cohen arrives, calling them in French: "Ah! Monsier William McDonagh! Madame Langford". I wanted to dwell on the fact that he pronounced what appears to be the real name, meaning that it is therefore known by the nickname Bill. I know, the novel is not a canon, but I do not exclude that the name may be that. Barrigan7 (talk) 18:24, March 3, 2019 (UTC) :In addition to BioShock: Rapture (Novel) being non-canon, from the context, it sounds like Sander was being his usual farcical self. Julie Langford is likely not French and Bill McDonagh definitely isn't, just listen to that accent of his. More than likely, he's just being extravagant rather than calling him by a proper name. Also, considering how integral McDonagh is to the plot of that story, wouldn't the author have made that tidbit of information more prominent rather than a casual comment from Cohen? :Unownshipper (talk) 02:54, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :You're right, John Shirley did better to call him Bill than William. I know that Julie and Bill are not French, in fact, Cohen may have called him William who related to the joke. : : :Barrigan7 (talk) 14:46, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Actions Only way for Civil War to end is to kill Ryan ??? How about kill the murderous destructive rebel Atlas ? Yes, turn Rapture over to the insane Splicers, that will make things all better. I find this one of the stupidest elements in the game, where it is all too obvious that the developers lacked any real imagination and came up with this lame fabrication (were they running out of time or just havent a clue of reality??) But then Rapture HAS to Fail, or there isnt the handy environment for a shoot-em-up blast-fest game with a bunch of cutout bad guys and simplistic 'of course' side taking. Ryan is BAAAAAD - making it easy to listen to (and be led by the nose by) Atlas until the wonderful 'Twist' can be sprung. So McDonagh is just a pawn with NO character, a turncoat with no loyalty (or even sense) mouthing lazy developers very convenient words to add to the heaps of BS The Novel (not the game) explains how he wants to get his family out to save them from the nightmare Fontaine has caused. But he picks the wrong side and abandons the dream and decides to cut-and-run (and abandon a City he did alot to help build AND murder Ryan who should be the best bet for fixing Rapture). A feeble character who could have had a much better story. Similar 'logic' is : McDonagh thinking that Fontaine Futuristic should just be "handed over to Fontaine's boys", which would be who?? Fontaine didnt seem to be the person to allow there to be any powerful lieutenant who would actually be likely to stick a knife in his back and take his place. Testxyz (talk) 08:05, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Vague, very vague ..... :"Ryan nationalized Fontaine Futuristics - he owns it now, lock, stock and barrel. For the good of the city, he says. He'll break it up in due time, he says. I've resigned from the council and lodged me letter of protest, but that's just pissing in the wind. It'll be war, I say... unless somebody stops Ryan and right fast." :―Bill McDonagh[src] "Nationalized" means the City owns it, not Ryan. So which is it? Isnt there a bunch of Rapturians who are going to go crazy if they dont get their ADAM 'fix' ??? So just let it shut the ADAM production down or let it languish for the good part of a year while someone other than Ryan decides what to do ... (there is no mention of any Fontaine 'heirs' that it might be turned over to - we hear a suggestion, but no statement that there were any found or to come forward.) I dont hear McDonagh volunteering to oversee running it himself (to do it 'right'). Instead he resigns 'when the going gets tough'. Ryan got no real help from anyone it seems and only stupid suggestions like turning it over to Fontaines thugs or Atlas's terrorists. Perfect setup for naming him 'tyrant' when he is the only one left to make the hard decisions. Its so easy to make it sound one way - allegation without opposing evidence -- they actually could have had a real narration mechanism to tell you exactly what happened -- instead of supposedly 'figuring it out for yourself' from a sketchy bunch of biased opinion statements in Audio Diaries which makes so many players have to swallow what isnt actually fact. Testxyz (talk) 13:35, January 18, 2014 (UTC) "Ken Levine, the director of BioShock[[|3]], stated Bill McDonagh in a way represented Ryan's conscience in BioShock." McDonagh was a little too much of a surrender monkey/betrayer to be anyones real conscience.